Brock Menster (Step by Step)
'''Brock Menster '''is a main character and antagonist in Step by Step. He is described as a strict sergeant around his battalion. He serves as his troops's instructor and encourages radio communications with other military stations. He rescues Joseph and practically saves his life, but ignores Joseph's pleas that they are overrun. He seems to be a stubborn man as it takes a while for him to carry out actions that need immediate care. Background Before the epidemic heated up, Brock married his wife, Mary, and had two sons. He shows a deep worry for their well being and most likely lived in Bloomington, Monroe County. He enlisted in the Indiana National Guard and holds the rank of Staff Sergeant. He was chosen to lead the Summercreek Highschool military station. Post-Apocalypse Summercreek High School Brock was chosen to lead a squadron of infantry at Summercreek High School inside the city of Indianapolis. During this time, he was the head over keeping the city's refugees inside the school for shelter. He was present during the loss of the high school's entrance. He was angered over the drop in contact with a neighboring military station. He ordered the locking of the gates and issued his squadron to control the parking lot after his troops set off explosives and killed many citizens near the school's exterior. Later, he held Joseph down with his handgun. In a spite of anger over his family, Brock questioned Joseph. He dropped the gun from Joseph right before the military station's fence collapsed. Brock retreated in despair and wen to call his family. He got no response and took his frustration out on a "crazie" teenager. He shot back into action and instructed his troops, mostly Wyatt Johnson to gather up refugees who were in hysteria and form them in lines. After this, he leads a defensive force against the crazies. He kills multiple crazies, and then is bitten on the calf. He pulls himself up and drags himself out of the battlefield. Brock forces his way past the main office of the high school. Whilst being chased by Lyle C. Jackson, he loses all hope and goes into a storage room. There he calls his home and finds that his family is not there, but instead his neighbor, Todd. His neighbor presumably held out in Brock's house, but during the phone call Todd was killed by crazies. The sergeant comes to face with this and begins to sob over his family's fate. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of crazies * Wyatt Johnson (indirectly) Relationships Mary Brock shows a compelling love for his wife. While stationed at Summercreek High School , he longs for his family. After weeks of withdrawal, he tries to replay the last phone call he had with her. He worries too much for her on times, and this worry strains his actions. In Issue 4, Brock's spirit weakens to the point where he tries to contact Mary during the fallout of the military station. He gets no connection, which infuriates him. Joseph Brock cares enough for Joseph to save him from a near-death experience. After that, Brock blindly locks Joseph and other unlucky troops out. Brock holds Joseph at gunpoint, saying that Joseph is infected. His delusion fades away, but Joseph is disgusted by the action. Personality Brock comes off as a sergeant stressed by many factors. He is described as stubborn, but he cares for his men. He was kind enough to save Joseph, and showed distress after not being able to save a infantryman that was being burned by the explosives. He shows grief when his soldiers misinterpret his commands and set of explosives which incinerate most of the highway and everything on it. His recklessness comes to light when he is nearly killed by dozens of crazies before being bitten in the process. Trivia *Brock's theme song is "Evil Ways" by Blue Saraceno. Category:Step by Step/Characters Category:Step by Step